The Adventures of Three Plus One! OH, THE CHAOS!
by Trashgraber0013
Summary: In response to NightmareSyndrom's Naruto/Negima crossover challenge. This will be rated M because there will be blood, gore, savage fan-girls, and some curse words. Also Naruto is not the main character.
1. Chapter 1: The vague prologue!

**AN:**

"Oh I have company." (turns to the reader/s) "Hello, and welcome my fellow readers and writers! My name is eh ehm, give me a sec... "(looks at profile name) "tas sh gab ber... hold on let me find my glasses"( finds and puts on eye glasses) "There that's better, now where was I? Oh yes, My name is Trashgraber0013, and this here is a story, a story that also happens to be a response to a story challenge."

"_What could this story challenge be_?" "_Who gave out this challenge_?" "These are probable some questions that you could be asking, and here are my answers!"

"This story challenge was created by 'NightmareSyndrom,' and if you have not looked at the thingy that tells you what category the story has been Categorized in, then I will tell you myself, this is a Naruto and Negima crossover story! …...Yay!"

"Anyway, on with the story! But first I will like to say that some(if not most) of the characters are going to be OOC, why? Because this is fanfiction people, you know, where you can make the story and characters different if you want to!" "Heck ,if I want to make Naruto a girl, **I WILL TURN HIM INTO A GIRL! **If I want to make pizza a deadly weapon of mass destruction, **THEN YOU BETTER START RUNNING BECAUSE PIZZAS A COMIN!"**(Spelled incorrectly on purpose)

"But don't worry, I won't change the characters too much! Now on with the show!(turns back to the laptop and begins to type)

" **Wait! What about the disclaimer!** " (turns to the G. sitting on the computer desk)

"What now Mike, can't you see that I am in the middle of something important! Besides Who needs a disclaimer anyways everybody knows that there is no way that I could own Naruto or Negima. Besides if I did own them, Naruto would be a girl, Negi would have a better English voice actor, and the fight scenes in Naruto would last longer and have a ton more action(like Dragon Ball Z)."

" **Just say the disclaimer! We don't need to have the government breathing down our necks because you refused to add it into the story!** "

(I sigh in defeat) "Ok, Ok I will put in the disclaimer, but I will only do it once, got that!"

" **That's fine with me!**"

DISCLAIMER: **I, Trashgraber0013, do not in any way own Naruto nor Negima Or any thing related to these series, those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ken Akamatsu respectively.**

**I also do not own Masashi kishimoto nor do I own Ken Akamatsu, as that would be considered slavery. I am also not related to the two mangakas( although that would be awesome!).**

"Oh, and on last thing, Naruto will not be godlike and/or have godlike power. I would also like to say that the main character is not Naruto, its Naruto, Shino, and Neji."

…

…

…

"Oh and there's one extra main character! Can you guess who it is?" Now Story **…...**_**START!**_

-The Adventures of Three Plus One! OH, THE CHAOS!-

Darkness, nothing could be seen. Smells, scents of all kinds, but one soon over powered the others, it reaked, the scent of death and decay was overwhelming, my nostrils were filled with the scent of decaying flesh

A flash of light, the shrinking of my pupils.

The sight before me would now forever be burned into my memory, the memory of that horrifying image was filled with nothing but dead bodies, the now lifeless bodies that were once alive, now lay haphazardly upon the ground like rag dolls.

Whole cities that had once been overflowing with life were replaced with smoking craters.

The flash of orange light had yet to disburse, allowing my optical organs to catch a glimpse of a large shapeless mass moving about.

The bright light began to dim, allowing darkness to once again, consume everything

I opened my eyes to the sight of the safe confines of my room.

As my eyes traveled around my large room as my brain tried to make sense of what I just witnessed, my eyesight finally settling on the various servants kneeling before me, all of which look too me anxiously as I formulate a single sentence that could describe what I have just seen.

I open my mouth, as the various men and women lean forward to better hear what I was about to say.

Only two words left my mouth

"Most disturbing."

...

...

...

The End

"Just kidding!" (begins to laugh and cackle like a mad man) "Yes it my be short but that's because it is the prologue!" "So I would like to thank you for reading the first of many chapters of this story!

"And please leave a review on what you think of this story so far. Thank you!"

(Mike the G.I. Joe looks at Trashgraber0013 then turns his attention to the reader/s) **"Review, or I'll fill ya with graphite!**

(Trashgraber0013 give Mike a blank stare) "Graphite?... Really?"

"**What? There's a ton of unused pencils laying about so I figured that I could turn the graphite into bullets for use with my rifle! " **(Trashgraber0013 continues to give mike a blank look, then picks the doll **[Action Figure!] **up and locks him in the dresser)

"Please review."

"**LET ME OUT OF HERE!"**


	2. Chapter 2: Was that Shino?

AN= **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Negima, if I did then the story for both would be different.

Reading Legend:

Thoughts- _"C-c-can he read minds?"_

Speaking- "Yes, yes my dear, I can read minds."

**Demon/monster speech (And** **Mike** **speech**)- **"He's a mind reader, so of course he can read your mind! Baka ningen."**

* * *

**Demon thoughts/monster thoughts- **_**"Guess what I'm thinking. Ha ha, ooh look he's turning read! "**_

AN: I am very sorry for taking forever to update, really I am very sorry!(begins to cry tears of guilt)

I would also like to give a big **"Thank** Y**ou!"** to "jaelin910" for BETA-ing(is "-ing" correct? Eh, details.) this chapter! Your help has greatly improved it!

Now story..._**Start**_**!**

Darkness. Not a thing could be seen nor heard, yet I was enveloped in warmth, a loving warmth.

I will never remember this warmth for I do not yet have the capacity to hold more then one memory at a time, due to this my soul has not yet fully formed. So in the mean time I will enjoy this warmth that is blanketed around me.

I have to enjoy the warmness around my still developing body, I must enjoy it while it lasts, why? Because soon there will be no more room for me within the warm confines of this flexible egg and I will have to leave it and travel out into the the bright world, but this did not bother me, for many before myself have had to go through the same exodus, though that is where the similarities of the masses end.

Never again will I feel the warm aura of safety, never again will I have the warmth that my mother exuded.

The feeling of pressure, movement, then light soon filtered through me eyelids, the warmth disappeared, I cried out for air, and the last thing connecting me to my mother was cut.

I was soon with many others, and one by one, we all fell silent.

Before my body gave into the darkness two thoughts flew through my mind; 'When would I feel my mother's warmth again?' and 'When will I see her face?' The answer... Never.

**-BREAK-Time skip-12 years later **

"_Heh, heh, I got it, I got it! Master will be so pleased!"_ The unknown figure thought as it traveled at a speed no normal human could muster. "_I can't believe that those fools left such an important scroll unguarded. Well if they can't protect it properly, then that damn village doesn't deserve such a powerful scroll as this."_ Thought the figure as the world blurred by and the wind whipped through the speeding person's hair as they bounded through the tree branches of fire country.

"Alright, almost there." The figure spoke in a tone of excitement as the countries boarder came within sight. It had been a total of two hours since her departure and now she had finally made it to the boarder, a few more minutes and she would be home free! Then out of the corner of her eye she saw it. A mass of toned flesh. "_What_ _in_ _the_ _world_? She thought while everything began to move in slow motion as the naked flesh of a human body turned around, an action that showed the runaway ninja every well trained muscle of the shinobi. The Kunochi stopped atop a tree branch, fear grabbing at her mind as she became a eye-witness to a sight no creature should every experience, as the shinobi finished turning around. Giving a large grin of delight, sun-light glinting off of his teeth. "Greetings, my un-youthful comrade!" Might Gai thunderously shouted as he gave his patented good-guy-pose while nude. "You shall go no further!"

-**BREAK**-

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure no Sato, the sun was shining, the children playing, the old farts farting, and butterflies flying, only to be quickly caught and devoured by a very hungry puppy.

"Akamaru, here boy!" The dog now known as Akamaru turned towards his master who was a few yards away. Taking one last look at the butterflies he decided that his small stomach could at least hold one more of those tasty flying morsels, so the canine opened his muzzle wide, only to stop short as a shiver of unease flew down his tiny spine. After a few seconds the little white dog had sniffed out the source of his unease. A couple of meters away was a humanoid figure hiding in an ally to his right giving the pooch a stony glare. Being the smart dog he was he quickly and efficiently devised a plan of action, the plan was smart, yet simple; he would run the fuck out of there, and run he did. The figure gave chase, after all, no one killed and/or devoured insects in front of an Aburame and got away with it.

-**BREAK- The Game House. Location: ehh... Konoha?**

"So, how did the mission go." An old man asked his opponent as he moved one of his knight pieces on the shogi board. "It went rather well, my team successfully recovered both the scroll, and the rogue nin." Spoke the '_equally as old'_ man, who wore a white kimono top and black hakama pants with his head and right arm wrapped in bandages. "That was a good move Hiruzen." Danzo complimented his long term friend and rival as he thought of his next move. "Why thank you." Replied the man now known as Hiruzen. "So tell me," began the old monkey summoner, "how have those boys of yours been doing? It's been awhile since I last saw them." The Sarutobi clan member asked, as he to a quick drag from the old pipe hanging from his mouth. "Except for a few new... quirks, they are growing up rather well." Said the old hawk of war as he reached out with his left arm to grab hold of, and maneuver his pawn, only to stop short by a loud and shrill yell of "Bingo! " Both shogi players turned to the source of the interruption. "Koharu!" Began Homura, "Will you please quite down!" " What do mean quite down? You're the one yelling not me." Whispered Koharu as she got up and began to dance in victory when a judge confirmed her victory. Danzo and Hiruzen both felt sympathy for the man, as he dealt with koharu's childish behavior. "B-14! I repeat, B-14! " A genin ranked shinobi shouted as he read off a piece of paper handed to him by his teammate. "Did he just..." Homaru asked himself. "Once again, B-14!" Homura looked down at his card, checked off the last box, had the judge check his card, and with a shout of "Bingo!" He joined his old teammate in her victory dance.

The two old shogi players sweat dropped as they watched there two friends begin the chicken dance. Turning back to the game board in front of them, they resumed play. The old war hawk once again reached out, grabbed held of, and moved one of his few remaining pawns. Their game continued for another ten and a half minutes before the high temperature of the game room finally got to them. "Inaho, could you come over here for a moment." The said genin looked up when her name was called, gave a nod, and within a span of a minute and thirty seconds reached the two retired shinobi. "You wanted to see me?" The young genin asked as she gave her full attention to the retired Kage.

"Yes,you see Inaho, it's gotten terribly hot in here, and I believe that everyone within this room will agree with me on that statement." Stated Hiruzen as he gestured to the rest of the rooms occupants, all off which nodded in agreement. "So, could you be so kind as to turn on the air conditioning for us all?" "Sure," started the genin, "but I can't." Now it was Danzo's turn to ask the 12 year old some questions. "Please, tell us why you can not turn on the AC." Turning his attention to the black haired man with a scared chin, she gave a simple, three word answer. "Because it's broken. " Giving out a sigh Danzo stood up from his chair, and walked to the nearest window. "Well then, could you help me open these windows?" Nodding her head, and giving a short reply of "Sure." the two went about the semi circular room opening the windows.

A gentle breeze began to drift through the game room's now opened windows, bringing the temperature of the room back down to a comfortable level. Now finished with their task, both Danzo and Inaho walked back to Hiruzen. After five minutes more of Shogi, joke telling, and a small conversation, saw the leave of the 12 year old genin as she had many more chore... eh, missions to finish.

"Well, another tie." Spoke the monkey summoner as he cleared and then repositioned the game pieces, all the while thinking of how quiet and boring his life had become and wished something would happen. It wasn't like he hated his pseudo retirement. He quite liked the fact that he no longer had to worry about going through all of that **Evil **paperwork since he passed on the Hokage hat. No, the past twenty years of his life have been very good to him.

-**-BREAK- In the after life...**

God is an amazingly awesome being, and as such, God had the ability to hear thoughts. So after hearing a summoner of monkeys thoughts on how dull his life had become, decided to take pity on the man, and with a few simple manipulations, sent a surprise his way.

Ah, it was good to be God!

-**BREAK- Back with the old people.**

Though old, they were not deaf, for the two rivals had heard a whistling sound of an object moving at high speed. The two old rivals quickly ducked out of the way as the being that they had sensed only seconds earlier flew through one of the open windows, ran across, and jumped off of their table. The two old retirees watched as the being that could now be identified as a dog practically flew across the 25 and a half yard long room and out the window on the opposite side of its entry point. Koharu (who was now dancing the waltz with Homura) started shouting out "I knew it! I new Underdog existed!" As she stopped to point at the window the little white dog had exited through, an action that had gained the rest of the room's occupants attention.

Hiruzen could swear he heard some divine being laughing at him as he ducked down once more as a figure dressed in a gray coat followed the little dog's flight path. "Was-wasn't that Shino?" Hiruzen asked as he put away the kunai knife he had gripped in his hand. "Yes, and it looked like he was chasing after that cute puppy." Danzo said with a sigh as he put away his shuriken, only to stop at the wide eyed Hiruzen who's facial expression adorned a large shit eating grin that filled danzo with dread. "Did you just call the dog... cute?" The old war hawk began denying to have ever said the word 'cute,' going on about how a man of his stature couldn't have said such a word. The rest of the bingo and shogi players went back to their games as the two old coots started an argument.

Yes, just another Beautiful day in Konohagakure no Sato.

-**BREAK- Demon country. Location: Shion's room.**

"_The_ _future." _Shion thought, as she walked to her bed, her hair still damp from her bath.

"_So_ _many_ _people wish_ _to_ _know_ _what_ _their_ _future_ _was_ _like."_ The twelve and a half year old priestess ungracefully plopped on to the large platform bed as her line of thought continued. "_Was_ _it_ _bad,_ _or_ _could_ _it_ _be_ _good? Would_ _they_ _be_ _known_ _as_ _legends,_ _or_ _die_ _without_ _a_ _yen_ _to_ _their_ _name. This_ _want,_ _this_ _desire_ _to_ _know_ _one's_ _future,_ _that_ _is_ _why_ _they_ _come_ _to_ _me,_ _to_ _find_ _out_ _what_ _the_ _future_ _had_ _in_ _store_ _for_ _them."_ The young girl gave out an exaggerated sigh of frustration as she turned over onto her stomach.

"But what they do not understand is that the future is unpredictable, the smallest of choices can change ones future completely." Spoke the priestess as she turned to look at the large 7meter x 8meter mirror adorning the wall on her left.

Hours seemed to pass as Shion stared at her reflection. Pale lavender eyes gazed at their copies, eventually turning from them to look upon the rest of the reflection, only to stop at a spot that was distorted. Curiosity piqued, she left the bed to get a better view of what caused the distortion, and upon closer inspection found it to be a 4 centimeter long crack. Raising her right hand, she began to trace the crack with a finger, all the while taking care not to cut herself.

No sooner after she finished tracing the crack did it begin to grow, the girl stumbled back in surprise as it slowly formed a leaf-like pattern. Intrigued by this strange event, she reached out with her right hand once more, and touched the center of the web-like design.

"Ouch!" Cried out the priestess as she tried to pull her now cut and bleeding finger away, only to find out she couldn't move.

Shion tried to figure out why she had lost her mobility, only to stop and stare in morbid fascination as her blood began to flow into the cracks, painting the leaf design red. Shion regained her moter skills after the last crack was filled with the crimson fluid, allowing the young girl to scurry away from the large mirror as many more cracks quickly took shape across the reflective glass.

Making it back to her bed, the future seeing priestess turned and ducked behind it, just making it in time as a humanoid figure burst through the mirror. The girl threw her hands over her head in an act to protect it from the thousands of sharp glass projectiles that were showering the bedroom. It was only after a minute had passed that she dared to inspect the damage, what laid before her was many shards of the reflecting glass along with a gaping hole that the figure had made in the wall opposite the now destroyed mirror.

Putting on a pair of slippers that she had grabbed from beneath the bed, she started her trek over and around the glass ridden floor, finally arriving at the gaping hole after three minutes of cautious stepping. The twelve-year-old peered into the dark orifice, straining her eyes to spot any kind of movement, but gave up after finding none. Decided that it was best to find one of the palace's many servants to clean up the shattered mirror, began walking to the door, an action that soon found the girl ducking down once more as a sound of an object slicing through air grew, and within seconds saw to the disappearance of the upper palace as a gigantic blade shaved it away. Bringing her head out from underneath her hands brought the pale lavender eyes to an unbelievable sight, two giants, one thin, and one large, locked in mortal combat. The larger of the two was adorned in armor of a samurai, defending against and attacking its thinner opponent with the very same blade that had wiped the palace's upper levels from existence. The battle started to favor the thinner, scale covered warrior as it snaked its way passed the one-eyed samurai's defense, disarm, and move in to give a fatal blow with a pair of sickly green tantos(1), just to be stopped by a swarm of over-sized insects latching onto its body along with a small eye covered orb restraining the scaly monster's arms with its many glowing tentacles. The interfering distraction of the two new combatants gave the cyclopean samurai enough time to regain his weapon and re-enter the fight.

The sound of rubble moving about entered the future seeing girl's ear, turning from the combating titans towards the source of the noise allowed Shion to catch sight of a deep red, almost black humanoid, covered in bone like armor, pulling itself out of the hole in the wall. After drinking in the creature's visage, burning the image of the tailed beast into her memory, did she give a winch of pain, covering her ears as the monster gave out a deep, but load throaty roar while dashing past the frightened priestess and back onto the makeshift battlefield.

Hours seemed to pass as the blonde haired girl had gone back to watching the two titans clash with an expression of amazement on her face as they fought, exchanging blows, defending, parrying, and attacking. She held her breath as the samurai swung its blade, horizontally bisecting the snake-like giant. No sooner did the fallen creature hit the ground did its green scaled form begin to warp and transform into an enormous gate that opened swiftly, sucking in anything in front of it.

The blond girl was soon pulled into the gate along with the three monsters. Her body was racked with pain as it slowly ripped apart, blood and organs mixing with the remains of the already mutilated bodies of the monsters, and she screamed.

-**Cliffhanger- To be continued... maybe... lol. **

This cliffhanger is a necessary because I could not think of what to put next, and I figured that this update was/is long over due.

Thank you for reading this chapter my dear readers and fellow authors, and once again I am sorry for not updating faster.

So please review and tell me what you think of it!

Now where did Mike go...

-**Extra** **stuff... yay..**

(1) Tanto: Japanese dagger.


	3. What! An Author's Note?

AN: Glory!

Hello my fellow readers, viewers, authors, follows, and overly awesome people who have decided to read this story! I would like to say a few things as well as ask a couple of questions. Okay, Ahemm, first off I would like to say "thank you" to all of you for reading this story of mine, so... **"****THANK YOU!****" **Lets see, what else...Oh yeah, I have finally decided upon what will happen for the next chapter! YAY! (After five different ideas, and who knows how many toilet sittings...)

NEXT! I will ask you all questions... **NOW**!

Q-1! Which Negima girls should be paired with Shino?

Q-2! Which Negima girls should be paired with Naruto?

Q-3! Which Negima girls should be paired with Neji?

Q-4! Which Negima girls should be paired with Negi?

And when I say Negima girls, I don't just mean the school girls. No, I mean every single girl(and woman) within the known Negiverse! Also, just because one girl has the most votes does not mean that she will be paired with her respective hero(Negi, Shino, Neji, or Naruto). Yes It might seem unfair, but hey, it's my story! Oh, and I will not write any lemons at all, so if you are reading this story because you are thinking "Hey, look a new naruto/negima crossover story! Cool, I wander how long it will take to get to all of those lemons! I mean, why would it not have any smut scenes, after all, there are like thirty some girls in it!" If you are one of these people, please leave and go find some other story to read because you will not find any sex scenes in this story! Got it! Good!

Why are there not going to be any lemons? Well, if some guy kiddnapped me, held me at gunpoint and told me to right a lemon... well lets just say that after reading my lemon story the guy fell over covering his eyes that were crying tears of blood while calling for his mommy... yeah, that bad.(lemons can also take over a story and/or ruin it.(not all of the time, but still.))

So start voting on which girls that you would like to see paired with our heroes!

PS. Go read Bleedman's "Powerpuff Girls D," Grim Tales From Down Below," "Sugar Bits," and "Ever After" at SNAFU Comics DOT com, their cool! (gives thumbs-up while smiling)

Till the next chapter!

Trashgraber0013


End file.
